Spread the GS Love
by Miyukitty
Summary: A growing collection of one-shot stories, focusing on different pairings in the Golden Sun world and how the characters would interact after the events in the games. They're intended to be as canon as possible. Navigate by chapter!
1. Purpleshipping

The cool mountain breeze rushed forth, rustling the tall bamboo leaves in a soothing whisper, chasing finite ripples across the glassy-surfaced ponds. The mid-morning zephyrs were once a welcome comfort to those meditating out in the beautifully cultivated gardens on the holy grounds of the Lama Temple. It was a quiet place of serene beauty - a description that could also be used to describe the temple master, Hamma. In days of old, Master Hamma could be seen gliding about, correcting her students with a gentle smile and a soft word here and there, or instead relaxing in deep meditation herself. The powerful Jupiter adept could see visions on the wind, predicting the future for those who dared risk crossing the fierce Lamakan Desert from the north, or the harsh mountain pass from Altin in the east, to meet with her.

But those were in the days of old, when people desperately sought escape from the toils and torment of a collapsing world. Alchemy had been restored now. There were no longer bands of roving villagers-turned-thieves - the land was fertile, and they could easily farm to support their families. The monsters had vanished; natural birds and beasts peacefully roamed the fields and forests. The mysterious and devastating natural disasters had all but dried up, and the threat of Weyard's collapse was no longer imminent. All was well in the world.

"Or so they say," murmured a soft voice. Ivan, the Jupiter adept that had helped restore alchemy and the power of the Golden Sun to the world, was not convinced. Although he was the youngest and smallest out of his trusted companions, he was often the most mature and logical. That was the result of having the power to read minds at will... It changes how one looks at things.

Frowning, he cupped his pointed chin in his hands, surveying the once-proud Lama Temple grounds with his troubled violet eyes. Hamma, his enigmatic elder sister, had left to live in her birthplace of Contigo. Her temple, once a lush paradise, was now overgrown and abandoned. The bamboo had flourished, taking over the winding pathways, encroaching the muddy ponds that had once been so pristine... The building itself looked stable, but the colours had faded, the wood had chipped and splintered, the gateway sagged on its hinges... It was a sad state of affairs.

Ivan sighed heavily, slipping off of the rock he was perched upon to land nimbly on his feet. He found himself oddly at peace in this desolate and lonely place that he had once aspired to serve at... When the final lighthouse beacon had been lit, when the world's end had been averted, when peace was restored...

Everyone he had grown to love chose their true loyalties, and he found himself back where he started... Alone, miserably lonely, and struggling to accept who he was as a person. Ivan was shy, he was always small for his age, he was never physically strong... Reading minds made him an introvert, since he didn't need to ask people's opinions to know what they really thought. He had been orphaned, adopted, raised in a place where his abilities were unknown and frightening, something to be ashamed of. He loved only his Master, Hammet, and the Lady Layana, and found himself separated from them, orphaned again, and even accused of stealing their most prized possession. When he met Isaac and Garet, he was desperately reaching out for someone, anyone, to come and save him from his nightmare... and they did. They cleared him of his thievery charges, showed him he was not alone, and took him with them on their mighty quest... It was the happiest time of his life.

It did not last.

When they achieved what they set out to do - save the world - they returned to their homes and families. Isaac, Jenna, Felix, Garet... they all returned to rebuild their hometown of Vale, living peacefully with brothers and fathers, mothers and sisters, something Ivan found himself immediately uncomfortable and jealous with.

Mia left for Imil. Ivan found himself missing her particularly... Mia had often been the sweet voice of reason, when Isaac and Garet got too carried away with the glory of combat. Without her motherly influence, Ivan felt alienated between the best friends from birth; he would never be that close to anyone in his lifetime...

Piers and Sheba left to a less certain future, choosing to try and return to where they had lived, even though their answers did not lay there. Piers left him the ship, with its magnificent wings, claiming he relinquished its ownership the moment the wings were attached - which only added further guilt. Their departure also disheartened Ivan, since he had felt a kinship to the orphans, especially Sheba. But in the end, he wasn't important to her, or any of the others.

He had left the party.

The Jupiter adept slowly crossed the bamboo field, golden hair brushing against pale leaves. He still wore his comfortable green and violet tunic, soft fabric intended for heavy travelling - even though he was running simple errands. There were no more monsters to fight, so he hadn't brought a rod weapon with him. Not that one would be necessary, with his powerful level of Psynergy - but it was the statement, the challenge to the world to throw something at him, to make him feel useful again.

When Ivan had left New Vale, he felt oddly uneasy. He had two places to go, but... He did not want to return to Master Hammet. He felt guilty... Ivan knew it was stupid of him, since the merchant had raised him as a son more than as a servant, but... he'd lost the Shaman's Rod... Obviously the prophecy had dictated the Rod to be used in exchange for the Hover Jade in the Shaman Village, but... Ivan hadn't been the one to use it.

He felt like a false prophet, a pointless existence. He wasn't the only descendant of Anemos - Sheba had been able to fulfill the most important part of his legacy for him. Was this the "terrible destiny" that Hamma had so dreadfully predicted? He couldn't even return the Rod to his master, who had worked so hard to raise him. No, he would never return to Kalay... He didn't deserve to live with the closest thing he had to a family.

Hamma... Ivan shook his head unhappily. His sister had disappointed him. There was something about her, something in those cool lavender eyes, that rendered him helplessly obedient and willing to please. Perhaps it was knowing that she was his only living relative, or perhaps a long-suppressed childhood memory of her love, but Ivan could not help but linger on her every word. When they'd first met, in this temple, he was inexplicably moved by the sadness in her eyes... which he had not seen since. He'd believed her prophecy, heart and soul, and yet, in the end it had brought him nothing. He'd believed her words, spoken in the eerily nostalgic Contego, that she would spend time with him after the lighthouses were lit. And while she did honor her promise... well... it just wasn't the family bonding time Ivan had hoped for. He still felt unloved by the world.

The short Jupiter adept stood facing the sheer mountain wall, his back to the abandoned temple. It was of no further interest to him.

She was avoiding him, Ivan remembered concluding. She never once spoke of their parents, of whom Ivan desperately wanted to learn about. In fact, she rarely spoke at all! She seemed so cold, serene like a frozen pond, graceful like a sculpture of ice... Untouchable. But he couldn't help but long for her approval, since no one else even offered to take him in... Hamma was all he had in this world... which was what brought him here.

"You! What you do here? I remember you, you Isaac's friend!"

Ivan's gaze snapped up, pale face fiercely defensive. But he relaxed as he recognized the broken english, spoken with the lilting inflections from eastern Angara. It was Feizhi, the girl from Xian that he and his former friends had met during their travels. She was why he had come to this forsaken place, although she didn't know it yet...

"Feizhi, I am Ivan. I'm Hamma's brother... She wanted me to deliver this message to you."

He reached into his bag, revealing a scroll. Violet eyes scanned the plant-strewn rock - where was she, exactly? The tall girl was agile, and well-versed in martial arts, so he had no doubt that she could be anywhere on the cliffs. But he tried hard not to jump when she tapped him on the shoulder, a small smile on her heart-shaped face.

"I read Master's message... I miss Master Hamma. You lucky, Ivan, she take you with her. I stay with father in Xian, but father get sick. I travel to find cure, all way to Champa! Find no cure, go back home. Father dead. Hsu and students left. I stay. I guard both temples. They both ghost places."

"Haunted," Ivan corrected softly, handing her the sealed scroll with a curious look. That was indeed an apt description... A place of haunting memories and wasted beauty. As Feizhi scanned his sister's scrawling eastern script, Ivan found himself studying her face and features. She was surprisingly pretty up close... Her headstrong, gung-ho attitude was all that he remembered of her - that, and how she acted as though she loved her friend Hsu, but then flirted with Isaac. But both of her crushes had left her behind, just as both of Ivan's had done to him. Didn't that give them something in common - lacking some vital component, that would make them at peace with life? Could two incompletes make a whole?

Ivan sighed, turning his violet gaze upwards to the cloudy sky. He thought too much. That was probably why no one ever got close to him... he was always lost in his own mind. Maybe Hamma was like that too...?

"Ah... Ivan?" she asked him suddenly, brows furrowed in concentration. He turned to look, a full head shorter than the eastern girl, standing on his tiptoes to see where she was pointing on the scroll.

"I... I'm sorry, Feizhi, I can't read the Xian script. It's all squiggles and pictures to me," he said with an apologetic smile, a slight flush rising in his pale cheeks. Feizhi frowned, snapping the scroll shut in frustration at their language barrier. "Master Hamma, she says to ask you, I do not know how to say..."

"Oh!" Ivan's flush deepened slightly - _why am I blushing? _he thought frantically - "I can - if you'll let me, I'll just Mind Read you... If that's okay...?"

_Normally I don't bother to ask... Even an adept can't stop me if they don't know it's coming, and that's the one thing I don't bother to be polite about. Why...? I wonder why I feel so awkward around her. I guess because she's so close to my sister, and because she likes Isaac... Both people I look up to, so of course I can't measure up to them... _

Feizhi blinked curiously at him, and then began to laugh. Unlike her bold, halting speech, her laugh was soft and sweet, a pure sound from the heart. She smiled at him, heart-shaped face framed by glossy lavender bangs. "Yes, Mind Read, Master Hamma show me that. That fine, you go ahead, little Ivan."

Blushing furiously, the Jupiter adept ducked his blond head and shut his eyes, effortlessly reaching the Psynergy within his body. As he opened his eyes, the world around him appeared in a shimmering, colourful mess - the effect of looking at and inside and beyond everything simultaneously. Feizhi's thoughts streamed into his mind as he held her eyes.

_Master Hamma wants me to return home with you, Ivan, to live in Contego. She says that she will begin training the two of us, and that she has been waiting for us to be on the same level. Now that I have been practicing and mastering the Psynergy I've been given, and you are ready to better yourself, we will be perfect training partners for the task at hand. I am happy with this... I have been so lonely here by myself, and you make me smile, little Ivan. I look forward to spending time with you, and Master Hamma too... This is a wonderful occasion. I may not trust you at first, after the pain of losing Hsu, but perhaps someday I will be able to-_

Quickly Ivan blinked, freeing himself from Feizhi's mind. He hadn't meant to delve into the more personal aspects of her thoughts, but it was so hard to keep things separate, especially when one is curious...

_Wait, why am I curious?_

Feizhi giggled, rubbing her temples. "It feel funny, like energy tickle inside head," she exclaimed. "Master Hamma much more gentle."

Ivan bristled. "Well, forgive me for not being as good as my sister!" he snapped, but instantly apologized. "S-sorry, didn't mean to... well, I guess I'm a little... Sorry."

The tall girl slapped him on the back good-naturedly, although her martial art-honed muscles almost laid Ivan flat. "You silly, little Ivan! Now how we get to Contego? We go through desert?" She shivered, hugging her arms together. The monsters were gone, but the desert was still an eerie and dangerous place.

Rubbing his back ruefully, Ivan bit his lip and glanced up at her. Hearing her inner voice so soft and gentle, he'd forgotten she was so athletic... It seemed strange to him that a Jupiter adept would be physically strong as well as mentally. She would have great potential, if the Psynergy stone that had struck her gave her full powers...

"Huh? Oh, no! We'll just take the ship back, it's much faster... I docked it back here... Come on, let's leave now!"

He took Feizhi's hand and led her swiftly to the outskirts of the Lama Temple grounds, oblivious to the decaying wooden gate he passed beneath. A fluttering excitement was rising in his narrow chest, something he hadn't felt since a day long ago, in a town called Vault... This was the start of something new, he could feel it, taste it in the wind! He wouldn't be useless, leftover, discarded anymore... He had a purpose, something to strive for! He wouldn't just stagnate in Contego, or sail aimlessly around the empty seas. He, Ivan, had something to look forward to... A future.


	2. Imilshipping

Mia sighed heavily, smoothing her long skirts with her pale hands. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't have gone up this path... The trail up Mount Aleph...

Morning's pale sunlight was gradually growing stronger, warmth spreading across the bold green leaves of the stunted trees, the patchy grass, the fast-growing weeds and bushes. The mountain had recovered swiftly from its eruption. It had taken no time at all, even with floods and earthquakes, for the wounded land to flourish with vegetation again. Alchemy was a powerful force of good...

Mia had never been up the famous peak before, so she didn't know how different it had once been. She had seen Vale once before, when she met Garet's sister and a few other members of the village during their journey. They hadn't had the time to give her and Ivan an actual tour, though.

Aleph had sank into the ground, taking the Vale she'd seen with it. Now the peak was little more than a tall hill, but still, she took her time meandering along the unused path. Birds called playfully out to the Mercury Adept, colourful feathers flitting about her, their bright eyes alight with curiosity for her vibrant aquamarine hair. She sighed, offering them a rueful smile as she waved them away. Animals were rarely afraid of adepts, since the power of alchemy tied so closely in to nature. Some adepts could even turn into animals, like the wolves of Garoh, or so Jenna had told her.

Mia frowned, her teal eyes misty for a moment. She shook her head, trying to swallow her misgivings and the swirling emotions within her. There was nowhere else for her to go... She had to see him. She needed to talk to him.

"Alex..."

Her soft voice choked. She had sworn never to speak of him again, the traitor, the one who had betrayed all of his kind for his own power trip, the one who had turned his back on her... But she could never escape him. He... had died here. Alex, on the top of this peak, had been dragged into this very earth. Had this been where his boots stood, his proud eyes gazing over the world rising around him? Was this his final sight, nature all around him, before the darkness engulfed him?

Had he... thought of her?

"Alex, I... I needed to talk to you... I never... got to say goodbye," Mia stammered, fingering the hem of her blouse. Her downcast eyes brimmed with tears. This was too painful. There was no marker for him, no headstone for his grave. Someone of Alex's caliber... He should at least be remembered. For all the things he'd done, he at least deserved to be a memory... to someone...

"I... I always wondered why you left. Alex... I wish you could hear me," she whimpered, looking away from the hillock at her feet. "You might not even be here... You could be on any one of these hills. I can't tell the difference. They all look the same to me. Alex, I just... I just wanted to..."

Mia swallowed hard, holding back her tears. It would not do to cry in front of him. He would smirk, his haughty eyes sparkling as he'd come up with some teasing remark about her kindness. He was always telling her that she was too nice, too gentle. That she should be stronger. She had tried, time and again, to show him up, to get better than him. Alex just learned too quickly. Perhaps it was those few years he had over her age. Or perhaps he was just more talented at Psynergy. He didn't fear it like she did. Obviously not, if he desired the power of all the elements, not just the one he was born into.

"Just wanted to... to talk to you. To let you know what's going on with me. I... I stayed at Imil for a while, but I'm visiting in Vale now. I'm staying with Jenna. Felix is traveling with Sheba to Lalivero... Those two are inseparable, so I have Felix's room for a while. Jenna... She talked to me about you. I had said... Well, I called you a traitor. And that's what you are. I don't even know why I'm speaking to you. I swore I'd have nothing to do with you anymore, after... after you left me behind..."

Mia settled down onto her knees, spreading her skirts around her in a circle on the grass. She titled her head upward, enjoying the warmth that the sun offered her. She took several deep, calming breaths, controlling her rising feelings. It was hard to explain what Alex was to her. He was the thorn in her side, the one who knew her best, the guy she'd grown up with.

"Anyway, I asked Jenna if she and you liked each other. She couldn't stop talking about you when we first met... I'd heard so many stories about Jenna from Isaac and Garet that I felt like I knew her. I wondered if after all the time you'd spent with her, if you two had anything... and she told me... She said that it was impossible not to like you. That you were the sort of person that could torment anyone with your attitude, but despite all that, it was so hard not to feel fond of you and your charms. I knew what she meant... But she also said that... even though she had a crush on you, and even when you seemed like you were flirting with her... there was never any sparkle in those eyes of yours. You would glance at her, and glance right through her like she was nothing. She said you were the same with Karst, and Menardi, and everyone else. You never took anyone seriously... like there was someone you cared about instead of them, and they... they never measured up..."

Mia dug her fingers in the grass, clenching her fists tightly. Her eyes were brimming with those tears, threatening to overflow.

"Alex," she whimpered, emotions finally getting the better of her. Any second now, he would appear, laughing at her pain, calling her a foolish girl to still care about him. Any second now. He couldn't really be gone... right? Someone like Alex couldn't just die... right?

"Alex, all this time... All this time, you never... You never looked at anyone else? You always had something else, someone else, on your mind...? Why? Why... if you cared so much... Why would you leave me behind like that? You knew that I... that I cared too..."

Her hot tears dripped slowly down her flushed cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her pain from the man she would never see again.

"Alex, I miss you!!" she cried loudly, startling nearby birds into flight. "I've wanted to say that for so long, but I couldn't bear it, it hurt too much - you had betrayed me, how could I still want to find you after that? But I did, I wanted to find you, I wanted to hear you tell me why you'd done it, why you left, I thought if it was your words, I would believe it... I thought I would get over you... but I never did. I never saw you, never heard you say goodbye... It's been... too long..."

Her shoulders shook with her quiet sobs, face wet and shining in the bright sunlight. It was too cheerful for this, she thought bitterly. Her days had been grey since he had walked out of her life.

"Jenna's with Isaac now. I thought... I thought that I'd liked him, but he always had eyes for her, his sweetheart, and I guess I was just a friend to him. That was fine. It's fine. They're happy."

She spoke softly, still quietly sobbing into her hands. She couldn't even look at the bright grass all around her. There should be something more here, something to mark his grave... He couldn't just disappear completely, one final hiding place where Mia still couldn't reach him!! He couldn't even have the decency to let her pray at his tomb for forgiveness!

"Garet... Alex, I've been seeing Garet. I thought you should know that. You met him before, at the lighthouse... I slipped and fell, and he saved me, remember? He saved my life... He's done it before. He's a good guy, he's really open and sweet, and a bit clumsy... He has a temper... but he's a loyal friend. And... and that's all he is to me... a friend... I thought if... If I gave him a chance, he might take this pain away... Take you away... He's liked me forever, and I figured he might make me feel the same, but all I feel is guilt, he's not - he could never be - no one can ever be like..."

Mia gritted her teeth, tears streaming down her cheeks. Nothing had ever made her see more clearly than this, speaking to the open air about her deepest regrets and the pain she had tried to hide throughout their entire journey, and even more so, now that the journey was over... She really did feel nothing for Garet, even though they were together now. Wouldn't it break his heart to know that she still, after all this time, cared only for Alex? Wouldn't Jenna be disappointed, and Isaac hate her, for having harbored these traitorous feelings for so long? She was a nervous wreck whenever she was around Ivan or Sheba, for fear that one of the adepts might read her mind, learn her secret... They never did, though, perhaps because they had already guessed. She was too kind to ever hate him.

What was it he had said? _'Ah, well... I can't stay the same Alex you knew forever...'_

But... the sadness in his flippant gaze, as he had so casually spoken the words to crush her... It seems that he _could _stay the same, after all.

"...You were right, Alex. I am too kind. I do forgive too easily. Because... I've forgiven you... but I'm too late... to tell you..."

Mia sobbed aloud, doubling over to bury her face in her knees, clutching at her head with her small hands. Why, why, why? Why had he never given her the chance to talk to him? Why hadn't he let her catch up? She had even caught a glimpse of him at the lighthouse, after she'd fallen, and her heart screamed to run over to him - that was when she knew. After all that time, Alex was still the only one she would run for, the only one she would lose her cool for, the only one she would follow anywhere...

"Why didn't you take me with you, Alex...? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving Imil for good? Why didn't you explain to me the lighthouses needed to be lit, that our duties as protectors were complete? Why... didn't you tell me..."

The Mercury Adept, one of the last of her clan, lifted her tear-streaked face to stare blankly into the blue sky, blue like his eyes had been. The sun was beating mercilessly down, its blinding light piercing through to her broken heart, a constant reminder in the sky of how the person most important to her in the world had been lost forever.

"I prayed, you know... I prayed for you at our lighthouse. Isaac and Jenna's parents died at a lighthouse, and the alchemy restored them to life. Saturos and Menardi lost their lives to a lighthouse. I often wondered why it didn't bring them back to life, too. Their village needed them, but they were gone forever. And I... Well, I have a theory, Alex. Correct me if I'm wrong," she added with a bitter chuckle, halfheartedly smiling through her tears. She took a deep breath before resuming her soft soliloquy.

"...It was love. Alchemy is nature, the elements, but it can only be mastered by a sentient being... Humans are the only creatures in Weyard that are capable of love... And they are the only creatures capable of bending the elements to their will. I believe that it was the love Isaac still harbored towards his long-lost father, the shared adoration of Jenna and Felix towards both of their parents, that willed their souls back into this world through the power of alchemy. Saturos and Menardi had love for each other, but no one that cared enough to pray with all of their heart for their return, not even Karst... so they remained in death for eternity. And you, Alex... Who would care enough to will you back to life? Is there anyone with enough love for a traitor to want him to return? You certainly burned your bridges getting to this accursed mountain... When you felt stone of sages enter your body, was it all you hoped for? I guess I'll never know if it was worth it for you, to sacrifice everything on this insane journey of yours."

She bit her lip, staring stubbornly away with a very Jenna-like expression on her face, trying to deny it one last time. But her features crumpled almost instantly, fresh tears streaming down the channels in her swollen cheeks. A deep sob escaped her throat, and she collapsed into a small bundle at the top of that sunny hill where Alex had once proudly stood, laughing and crowing his victory over the elements, challenging the Wise One and nature itself.

"Oh, Alex, this just isn't fair!! I want you to come back! Come back, don't leave me here like this!! I've been waiting long enough, don't tell me I'm too late! I still dream about you, I can't stop thinking about you - I forgive you, I forgive you, I'm not mad, please come back... I... I love you... I love you, Alex. I've always... loved you... Please... don't leave me behind..."

As she realized the words that had torn themselves from her hoarse throat, her stricken eyes focused on a tuft of green grass before her, too weak to even cry anymore. She loved him. She'd loved him all along, despite all the adversity, despite how many times he'd hurt her with his absence. She just couldn't believe he was really gone. She loved him. She could not love anyone else the way she loved Alex, even when she tried. She kept expecting him to appear, like he always did, tricking everyone and showing up at the least opportune moment to laugh at something he found clever. She loved him... Why... had he left again? Forever?

With a tiny whisper, Mia laid her head against the grass, closing her eyes. She wanted to be close to him, even if this was the only way she could do that.

"I love you, Alex... Can you hear me? After all these years, I finally said it. I'll always love you..."

"_Mia, my dear, you always were too kind for your own good. I told you it would hurt you someday."_

Mia whipped her head around, eyes wide with shock.

"Alex?!"


	3. Lighthouseshipping

OoC: Thank you all for supporting this story! I'm so glad you could enjoy my Golden Sun writing... ;3 Your reviews mean a lot to me. Here's the next installment, a oneshot about Felix and Sheba (as per Mr-Mikey's request). There are a few small creative liberties I've taken - I'm interested to see whether you like them (or hate them!). I hope you enjoy this!! And if you have a suggestion for the next story - is it time for Jenna and Isaac yet? - please let me know!

* * *

Felix smiled softly, a warmth radiating from his dark eyes. His smiles used to be rare; now it seemed the tall swordsman had finally found inner peace. He used to be distant, worry creeping into his blank expressions, cold fear and determination his only driving force; now the Venus adept looked as though an immense burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He could smile and laugh like a boy again. _It was quite an amazing transformation_, Jenna remarked inwardly as she waved good-bye, _how much my brother had changed. _

She had never really considered how much burden Felix had taken upon himself, but - there was lighting the lighthouses, defeating the monsters that ravaged Weyard, rescuing their parents, protecting her and Sheba... Jenna grinned at her short friend Sheba, waving extra big as the pair walked down the path away from Vale. She would miss them, as they went on their trek to Lalivero. It was only fair, though, for Sheba to return to the people who had raised her like their own. And Felix, ever kind and peaceful Felix, had so graciously offered to accompany her there, despite finally being reunited with his own parents.

Jenna sighed, turning to step back through the doorway to their house. "That's just the kind of guy he is, though," she grumbled with a sour face. "As long as he knows people are happy, he can leave them behind without a care." She frowned, but her expression softened. Their parents hadn't protested his journey at all. They acknowledged his new status as a warrior and an adult. And they had exchanged such happy, knowing glances when they saw how precious Sheba was to him... Perhaps... it made her a little jealous. Jenna smiled sadly, shaking away her unhappy thoughts. It was just a part of growing up. After all, they had all gone their separate ways, hadn't they? She hadn't seen Mia, Ivan, or Piers for a long time now. Isaac and Garet were the only others living in Vale. And she had come to accept that, because they were precious to her.

"I guess this is meant to be... Take care of my best friend, Brother. You'd better keep her happy... okay?! And... come visit soon..."

* * *

"Ah, it feels so good to be on the road again!" 

Sheba exclaimed happily, bright violet eyes reflecting the afternoon sunlight. She smiled cheekily at her companion, the taciturn adept Felix. He stood head-and-shoulders above her, his tattered green traveling cloak fluttering in the pleasant breeze. His dark shaggy hair was drawn back into a small horsetail, and there was a sword hanging at his waist, for any kind of protection necessary. His natural powers should be more than enough to defend himself and his friend from any kind of threat, but - it was the gesture, that he was prepared no matter what. It made him feel much safer. And of course, Sheba felt safer with Felix than with anyone else, even out of their old party.

"It's a beautiful day," he remarked softly, offering her a smile in return. His low, husky voice was unused to much speaking, but he was always willing to answer anything Sheba brought up. The blond girl felt a slight blush rising in her cheeks, and whirled away, marching enthusiastically up the path.

"Th-thank you for coming along with me, Felix," she called over her shoulder, genuine gratitude in her clear voice. "I... I wouldn't have the courage to make a journey like this without you. N-not that I couldn't handle it! I mean, the land is safe now, without monsters, and - my Psynergy is powerful enough for any brigand! I just... I'm nervous," she trailed off, biting her lip.

Her conversations always sounded one-sided to any eavesdropper, but the two had a relationship based on more than just words. Felix always attentively listened to whatever Sheba had to say. He liked hearing her voice, high and sweet like a bird's. And he would nod when appropriate, and sometimes offer simple advice to guide her. She liked to talk to him for this reason. She, the oddball, the girl who had fallen from the sky, always felt comfortable around this man.

"Nervous about Faran?" Felix prompted gently, boots making small clouds of dust where they trod upon the dirt path. His dark eyes were always watchful, sweeping the fields around them for any signs of danger. He would let no harm come to those he cared about. But of course, there was nothing dangerous here. There probably wasn't anything in Weyard that could pose a threat to them. Still, he shaded his gaze with a gloved hand, peering down the path ahead of them, just to be sure.

Sheba repositioned the food pack she'd insisted on shouldering. She looked a little uncomfortable, and not just from its weight.

"Well... Yes, of course! Faran has always been like a father to me... I mean - weren't you nervous about seeing your parents again? Did you... Did you ever wonder if they still cared about you, after all that time had gone by?"

Felix regarded her calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe you didn't, but - they're your real parents! They created you, gave birth to you... Faran adopted me. The whole town took care of me and worshiped me as a child of the gods. Once they figured out I'm not that special, well... Won't they hate me for wasting their time? And... I mean, Faran already gave me up to Babi for the sake of the lighthouse's construction..." Sheba mused aloud, brows furrowed with concentration.

"That was how we met," Felix reminded her softly. Sheba blushed as she recalled it - her long, lonely days locked in the tower, hating herself for being so helpless. A group of strange people with powers like hers had visited - it was Ivan, if memory served her well, that tried to read her mind. Shortly after they left, Saturos and Menardi arrived in their wake. They had scared her jailor into fleeing, and bullied her into joining their party.

Actually, though, it didn't take much convincing for her to accept the kidnapping. The Proxians were frightening, to be sure, but they promised her more freedoms than Iodem and Babi allowed. And they also promised to let her go once they'd gained access to the lighthouse. There were three other adepts with them that had much friendlier auras about them, who did not disagree with the statements Saturos and Menardi were weaving. So she had risen from the bed she'd been languishing on, and defiantly nodded, agreeing to their offer. The one who had taken her hand and smiled to welcome her to their quest, though, was the tall silent Venus adept... Felix...

"I know, and I'm so glad things turned out the way they did," she quickly admitted. "Without that, I would never have gone anywhere in my whole life, probably! And all the amazing places we've been, the things we've seen, and the great things we've accomplished. I can't believe everything worked out so wonderfully. I just... hope Faran wasn't too worried about me."

Felix watched as Sheba trailed off, fiddling with the straps on her pack._She intended to stay, _he quietly realized. _She was going to live in Lalivero. Her guilt over leaving her people is so great that she intends to repent for having traveled by holing herself up in their town and never leaving again... No wonder she's nervous about returning. This is... her last chance to see the world._

They walked along the path in silence for quite some time, marveling inwardly at the trilling birds in the trees, the colourful flowers dotting the fields, the tranquility of nature as they left the secluded valley behind them. After the fifth time Sheba readjusted the leather straps of the heavy pack, Felix lifted it from her shoulders, hoisting it effortlessly onto his own back.

"Hey, that was my job!" she exclaimed indignantly, bristling at him. That fierce expression on such a small person reminded Felix of how sparrows puff up their feathers when threatened... He covered his mouth with a hand, stifling a chuckle.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?! Felix! Hey! Give me back the bag! Felix - eeyahh!"

His gloved hands caught her gracefully by the knees and back, scooping her up into his arms. He grinned down at her, clearly teasing her, as he not only carried the sword, the food, but Sheba, too.

"You're so little," he remarked quietly, rewarded by how red her face flushed.

"I am not!!" She cried, struggling to extricate herself from his gentle grip. She soon gave up, though, as she realized they had reached a river's edge. She'd rather not get wet, if it could be helped. So she jutted her lower lip at him, too proud to admit that she didn't mind, and pretended to sulk in his arms.

"The last time you held me like this, we were half-drowned in the ocean, after falling off the lighthouse," she muttered, watching as the water streamed below them. Felix's agile movements carried him across the jutting rocks and half-submerged logs, keeping his boots dry.

"I was so scared that day," she added in a whisper, shivering. "Or rather... I was when I was _falling_, but... You came after me. I thought I was dreaming, I thought once I slipped out of your hands that I'd never see you again. You were always so kind to me, but... You dove after me, and kept my head above water, so that I didn't drown. In the end, we both passed out, but... you saved my life..."

Felix smiled mysteriously, landing safely on the far side of the riverbank. He began to let her down, so that she could walk again, but Sheba made no effort to move from his arms, so he hugged her small form back to his chest again. It was nice to carry her. With his arms around her, nothing else could touch her. She would be protected.

"Felix, why did you do it?"

Sheba asked suddenly, her violet eyes sharp to match her voice. She sounded angry, frustrated even.

Felix's steps faltered for a moment. _Wasn't she happy about that memory...? Could it be... something painful to her? _His face went blank, eyes shadowed. Had he been in the wrong that day?

"Why would you throw your life away for someone you hardly knew? You were always extra nice to me, even when your sister was there! I could never understand it. You never stopped, either! I mean... Air's Rock..."

Sheba's voice trailed off again, softly biting her lip as the recollection resurfaced. After seeing the beautiful moonlit village of Garoh, Felix had led the party up the harsh mountain Air's Rock. It was the hardest task they had ever attempted up until that point. The climb was grueling, the peak was riddled with ancient traps and puzzles, and they had to constantly defend themselves from monsters while descending down the many floors to the center.

When they finally reached the shrine at the heart of the temple, where the tablet was inscribed, _'Wielder of Wind's might... Lay your hands upon this stone... We bestow upon thee the power to see the truth unclouded...' _She had been so frightened of it. This ancient power, humming all around her, she hesitated... But Felix had given her that kind smile, a reassuring squeeze on her wrist, and so she had swallowed her fear and placed her hands onto the tablet. She had learned how to Reveal illusions, and it had greatly assisted them in their journey. But all the same, she could not forget how he had looked at her, so calmly and encouragingly. She saw his face every time she used that Psynergy.

"In battle, you would protect me, too - like when we fought Agatio and Karst! And every time I was afraid of something - like when Saturos and Menardi would threaten me, or when I was falling into the sea, or in Air's Rock, you were always the one who made me feel safe again! When... When we never found out where I came from, you... You reassured me. You held me on the ship that day after everyone walked off, as we sailed away from the Jupiter lighthouse, and told me it wasn't the past that mattered. It was the future. You've always been there for me, Felix... Why?"

Sheba slipped down from his arms, standing on her own two feet again. Her arms were crossed defensively over her chest, an angry flush in her cheeks, shaggy blond hair shading her intense violet eyes.

"You can't stay with me forever, you know! You belong in Vale with your sister, your mom and dad! I belong in Lalivero! That's just how it is, and it would be easier for you if you left now, so that you didn't have to say good-bye -"

Sheba's voice caught in her throat, and she stubbornly turned her head to one side, refusing even then to show weakness to the man she cared so much about. If he could be so strong for her, then she should be just as strong for him. If family meant so much to him, then he could take care of his, and she would return to the closest thing she could call hers -

"Sheba," came his soft reply. She couldn't meet his eyes, so she glared furiously at the grass beneath her boots. His voice sounded so... sad.

"Sheba... you can read minds. If it bothered you so much, to know what I was thinking, you could have found out on your own..."

There was a twist of irony in his quiet tone that made her think he was smiling. He was always smiling for her. No one else. Always her. Why? She... liked to think that he thought she was special... The Laliverans were always kind to her, always treated her with respect and adoration, but their affections seemed hollow compared to the smile Felix had for her. But she wasn't special. She didn't have parents, she wasn't as pretty as Jenna, or as brave as any of the others, even though she pretended she was. So why hadn't she read Felix's mind? She was afraid... Afraid to find out what he really thought of her...

Was it pity? Was it that she reminded him of his sister in some way? Was it because she was so much younger than everyone, that she was like a pet? She didn't want to know... The truth would hurt too much.

"Sheba... you're wrong. I will be with you forever, because... I can't leave your side. If you choose to stay, then I stay. If you want to visit back and forth between Vale and Lalivero, then I shall always accompany you. If you choose to wander all of Weyard, I go with you."

Sheba swallowed hard, realizing not only how powerful his words were on their own - she would never be alone? - but the fact that he was speaking so much had its own enormous significance. Felix never spoke any more that he absolutely had to. It was just how he was. So to deliver such a speech, solely for her benefit... Tears were welling up in her sharp violet eyes, but she mustn't let him see, it would make him lose all faith in her -

"You ask 'why'? I protect you... I follow you... I fight your fears... because... you are the most precious person in my world. I will be with you forever because I cannot imagine being without you. Even seeing your pale face in that dark tower for the first time, you being so defiant and scared and lonely, I knew... I knew it from the start. I didn't hesitate to plunge off the lighthouse after you, because I couldn't be without you. I'd rather drown alongside you. But I'm glad we lived. Because now..."

Sheba blinked in surprise as her hot tears traced down her cheeks. She felt the soft, cool leather brush against her chin as Felix's gloved fingers cupped her face, tilting it upwards towards the sun. His dark, shaggy hair fell into her damp face as he leaned over her, softly pressing his lips against hers in a gentle first kiss.

"Because now the past doesn't matter. Because we have our whole lives ahead of us. Because we have our future... together. I'm here for you, Sheba... Because I love you. I've always loved you."

Her startled violet eyes met his dark gaze as he whispered his final reply, and as always, her sharp fear melted into calm happiness. Her pale cheeks were blushing furiously - was that really her first kiss? The birds in the trees scattered into the skies as her flustered mind conjured up a miniature tornado behind them, whirling about like her emotions. But - but she was only fourteen! He - so mature, so cool, her crush - he had kissed her!

There was a faint pinkness in Felix's face, too - he had been bold, but he did not regret it. He had always felt this way about her. He would always be with her. But it would be nice to be on the same level as her... Not to carry her all the time, but to walk beside her, as her equal, as her love...

"I, I, I l-love you t-too, Felix," Sheba stammered, her blush even darker than Jenna's had been that day in Madra, when Sheba teased her about liking Isaac. _I guess this is her revenge, making her brother kiss me_, was the first disjointed thought that popped into her head. She shook it away, continuing.

"I... I r-really do... Felix. Thank you for always being there for me... I want you to be with me forever! Please, don't let me be afraid of anything... Keep me safe... like you always have..."

She slowly encircled her arms around his waist, pulling him into an awkward hug as she buried her face against his chest. Felix said nothing. But he wrapped his arms tenderly about her thin frame, hugging her back. And as he raised his face to the skies, and the warm sunlight illuminated his noble face, his lips curved slowly into a sweet, gentle smile.


	4. Revealshipping

"Revealshipping"

I invented a new pairing, guys! 8D This quirky little story has been floating around in my head for a while - my mind always linked these two together, and so it evolved into a love story. Do you think it could be canon, these mysterious Reveal-users hiding a past together...? It loosely follows the Purpleshipping fic, too. Please enjoy!

* * *

The full moon's light cast a silver glow across the rolling hills of Osenia, illuminating the secluded village of Garoh. The lonely flags whipped and fluttered in the perpetual breezes from the plains near Air's Rock. Their reflections shimmered in the clear pool of water, the colours of the banners overlapping the moonlight in the pond's surface.

It was a beautiful night, and all the people of Garoh were celebrating for the sheer joy of celebrating. They sang and they danced, yipping and howling as they wove in and out of the lit torches. Firelight played on their glossy fur, glinting off of their curved claws and fangs. The werewolves were out to play...

There was one who did not dance, however. He was seated wearily on the trampled grass, leaning against the large rock that concealed his home. His shaggy violet fur was far longer than any other in the village, and the tips had all but faded to white with his venerable age. He was the village elder, Master Maha. His bright crimson eyes swept across the scene below him, as his black lips curved upwards into a pleased smile.

"Our home is no longer in danger," he rumbled, his voice a soft growl. "Felix and his friends restored the natural balance. The outsiders don't blame us for their misfortune any more. We are safe. But there is still one more question..."

His wolf's ears settled back against his narrow skull, and he sighed, massaging his temples with a paw. He felt so old. It wasn't fair. He had been a young man when he scaled Air's Rock, powerful and exuberant, eager to become a hero. When he found that the Psynergy of Reveal left him trapped as a lycanthrope, unable to reclaim his human form, it had been no huge loss. He could better lead his people this way. He had his whole life ahead of him, he thought, and surely there was a way to reverse the transformation. He simply had to find it.

Maha had never taken into account the possibility that being a wolf was more than just a furry coat. Wolves do not live as long as humans. Even wolves with the power of the wind, he admitted ruefully. He had aged much faster than he should have. As a human, he should have been entering middle age. As a wolf, he was in his golden years.

It wasn't such a bad way to go, Maha thought bitterly. He'd lived a full life, he supposed, and having met the heros, "Adepts" they called themselves, was enough to make his sacrifice worthwhile. His knowledge had helped them, and they had given him great insight to the powers of his people. Yet... there was someone he wanted to see again. He had promised. But once he lost the power to become human, he lost the power to leave his village. As their leader, his guidance and supervision was constantly required as well. It would be impossible...

"Master Maha, my little brother says I'm too clumsy to dance! He's always mean to me, but my mom and dad only ever yell at _me!" _

The werewolf sage glanced up and saw the second-youngest pup of their village clambering up the hillside. His words were still snarls and whines to the uninitiated, but with a wolf's ears, Maha understood perfectly.

"Come sit beside me, little one. Perhaps you _are _a bit uncoordinated," he added with a kindly smile. He was fond of the youngster, the same pup who had led Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Kraden to his lair some months ago. They maintained an odd friendship, Maha enjoying the company of the high-spirited boy, and the imaginative child loving the many stories that the elder could relay.

The boy crinkled up his muzzle, about to protest, but Maha raised his paw to calm him. "Easy now, child, I meant no insult. Instead, join me beneath the moonlight, and I'll tell you a special story... One that not even those in the village know. It happened many seasons ago, long before you were born. Your parents were your age, so they wouldn't remember..."

The wide-eyed lycanthrope sat quickly on his haunches, wriggling with excitement. A secret story, this must be great! His brother would be so jealous when he found out that Master Maha trusted him with a secret from his past!

"Felix and his friends are not the first elemental humans that I've met. I had never heard her use the word 'adept', but she clearly was one. She had mastery over the powers of the wind, just like myself..."

His scarlet gaze had a faraway look in it, as long-forgotten recollections began to resurface. It had been many years. Perhaps she had forgotten him, as humans were quick to move on. But he still thought of her, to this day.

"...It was before I scaled Air's Rock. I was still able to transform, just like you. I was a handsome, dashing young fellow, believe it or not," he joked with a wink. The pup giggled, unable to picture the Master as anything other than the old werewolf he'd known all his life.

"What did she look like?" he piped up, eyes bright with curiosity. Maha sighed happily, her image still fresh in his mind.

"She was beautiful," he growled softly, a gentle smile on his muzzle. "She had violet eyes - like a thistle flower! And her hair was almost the same colour as my fur," he added, running a claw through his shaggy purple pelt. "She had the sweetest smile, and when she laughed, I couldn't help but laugh with her. She made me so happy. Someday, child, you'll find someone like that for yourself. When you do, stay with her! You don't want to leave someone like that, not ever..."

The pup furrowed his brows. "But - girls are gross! I wouldn't wanna stay with one!"

Maha ruffled his ears affectionately. "You'll change your tune when you get older, trust me. Everyone goes seeking a mate sooner or later. But anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. I met her in my travels. I used to go on trips, exploring the land and charting maps. Garoh had a different alpha then, and since I was just his apprentice, I could leave for months at a time without a problem! She was on a pilgrimage... She was traveling by herself to scale Air's Rock. She had come all the way from Contigo, she said, although I'd never been that far in my journeys. I asked her why she wanted the power so badly, and she said that the wind showed her a vision, that she would one day need to pass that skill to someone else. She was so brave... She was willing to climb that mountain all by herself, and not even for her own gain, but to help someone, someday!"

He shook his head with a smile, still impressed by her stubborn desire to make the trip by herself. She was so selfless, so willing to devote herself to a life of helping. It would not surprise the old werewolf to learn that she went on to found a temple.

The pup scooted closer on the grass, fascinated by this account of the mysterious purple-eyed woman. "You went with her, right? You protected her?"

Maha grinned. "Yes, of course! Garoh's pack have the ability to use Whirlwind, yes? I had to convince her, but we scaled the great peak together, using our powers to defeat the monsters and unlock the ancient traps. It was a grueling task, to be sure, but she and I were both very capable adventurers. We became very close on that mountain. She was not afraid when the moon's light transformed me before her, and in fact, that only deepened our bond. I'd tell you more, but you're a little young for that part of the story," he added with a wink. The boy pouted, but did not argue. He didn't understand all this "bonding" stuff, anyway.

"Well, when we reached the heart of the Rock... there was the tablet before us, engraved with the ancient script, waiting for the both of us. She needed the power to protect our future, and I needed it to protect my people and surpass my master. No one ever said that the pilgrimage had to be solo. So she took my hand in hers, and then we both touched the tablet together..."

There was a long moment of silence. The pup's tail stirred impatiently, listening to the shouts and cheers from the dancers in the center of the village. Maha's face was unreadable, lost in a memory all of his own. Finally, the boy could wait no longer. "Well??" he demanded. "What happened next? What did you and the pretty lady do?"

Master Maha gazed up at the stars, the silver light bleaching his canine muzzle white. A sad smile eased its way onto his aged features, a weary light flickering in his eyes.

"I was trapped in this form, of course," he murmured. "I never realized that my teacher never assumed his human form. I thought it was his preference, somehow... I was too caught up in my thrill-seeking to question it. So I could not become a human, not ever. She... She had to leave. It did not bother her that I was a werewolf - like I said, she'd seen me that way before - but she had her own duties to fulfill. She was a servant to the future. She had to be in certain places at certain times to ensure Weyard's safety. And I could no longer leave Garoh..."

The child's ears fell back unhappily. "So you never saw her again? But why not? Weren't you two best friends? I mean, surely once she was done with work she could visit you... right?"

Maha simply sighed. "No... I fear it was not meant to be. But being so young, so ambitious, we did make a promise. We wanted to find each other again, like you said... And that's why..."

_That's why I built my home the way I did. I can only be found by using "Reveal". It was my half-hearted attempt to bring her back... I always hoped that one day, I would wake up with her beside me again... _

"That's why I chose the name I did. Little one, you may not know the custom, but when one assumes the duty of leader, one chooses a new title. I cannot even remember the name I was born with, it was so long ago. But when I returned to the village, trapped as a wolf for life, I needed some way to hold onto her... So I took the letters of her name and created my own. I hoped that, too, would lead her to me, but... of course, I haven't seen her since that fateful day in Air's Rock."

"Maha isn't your real name?" the pup squeaked with excitement. Boy, would his brother be jealous!! "So - her name has an M, an H, and two As? What was she called? Tell me her name! What's the lady's name?"

* * *

The night was cool and clear in the dusty town of Contigo. Stars twinkled in the deep black sky, framing the bright white disc of the moon. Ivan and Feizhi stood outside, watching the tranquil sight. They were joined shortly by their teacher, Ivan's older sister. After a long and peaceful silence, she serenely spoke.

"The full moon is a beautiful sight, is it not? To those of us blessed with the Psynergy of Jupiter, it is very symbolic to us. Ivan, we are descendants of Anemos... It is said that our people lived on the moon."

Feizhi giggled, her glossy purple hair rustling as she shook her head. "But Master, that just a myth, yes? The moon too high, you fall off if you live there!" The girl from Xian had improved her English somewhat, but still spoke with the lilting oriental accent.

Ivan liked to hear her speak. He thought her accent was somewhat endearing.

"Well, I knew a girl who fell from the skies. It's not impossible, Feizhi!" He smiled, relaxing in the moon's silver light. Even if the civilization of Anemos was just a myth, he couldn't deny that the moon was always very comforting to him.

The girl stuck her tongue out at him cheekily. "So you say, little Ivan! If you fell, you hit your head, that is why you so short all the time."

"Hey!" the Adept exclaimed indignantly, caught off-guard. "You're the one who got hit in the head by a Psynergy stone!"

His sister shook her head with a smile. These two were a joy to work with. It had been awkward at first, with just Ivan, because she felt guilty for having given him up as a baby. But she had her duties to fulfill, and there were many places she had to be before she could support a little brother. But now, with Feizhi living in Contigo as well, her empty life had finally become a bit brighter. Feizhi reminded her so much of herself when she was younger... Stubborn and brave, but happy to laugh and enjoy herself. Once upon a time, she too had been adventurous. 

"The full moon truly is a wonderful sight to behold," she repeated softly, for a different reason this time. The silver light washed over her delicate features, illuminating her beautiful face.

_Are you gazing at it too, my old friend? The same brilliant moon that we swore on, so long ago, to find each other again? Perhaps you've forgotten, with your duties as leader. But I still think of you, especially now... I became a leader, too, you know. So that I could go through the same responsibilities as you. So that I could be worthy of you. I wish I could see you again, if only for one last time... Maybe you took a wife, a mate, from your tribe by now. I've considered taking a husband, but... I don't think I can ever love someone as much as you. So for now, I'll settle for looking after my village of Contigo, and looking out for my two apprentices. And one day, if the future wills it, we will be together again..._

* * *

Maha smiled, finally closing his eyes. "Hama," he growled softly. "Her name was Hama."

* * *


	5. Valeshipping

* * *

"Valeshipping"

This... ended up really long... ; I hope you can enjoy it! Finally wrote some IsaacxJenna for y'all, with some little hints of Steamshipping, Imilshipping (of course), and Flameshipping. :3 Reviews are welcome!

* * *

_We had always been together, you know? I think... I got left behind, somewhere along the way._

Jenna sighed and sat down heavily, drumming her fingers impatiently on the wooden counter. Her sharp eyes were narrowed as she glared at the faded paintings on the walls of her room, the dusty shelves devoid of all personal objects. It had been many moons since she'd been in her house in Vale, and she had been looking forward to returning there. Of course, when the Golden Sun had risen in the sky... Vale sank into the ground. They had to rebuild everything from scratch... It looked like her room, but she had lost all the old souvenirs she'd collected. What a disappointment.

_It was always the four of us, inseparable. My brother Felix... And our best friends, Isaac and Garet. Four adepts, four kids, learning to harness our power just so we could hide from Kraden and mess around on the mountainside. Felix was really competitive back then, cocky even, and the boys kept doing stupider pranks to out-do each other._

Jenna smiled at the memories. She was an adult now, they all were - she didn't need the sentimental trinkets she had collected in her childhood to remember her friends. Not the pebbles that they used to skip over the river; not the first leaf of fall that Felix had plucked for her when she was five and he was six; not the bird feather that Garet had given her when they were eight and she pretended not to like; not even the pressed wildflowers Isaac had left on her desk for her thirteenth birthday. She could remember the past. It was just... She wondered if they could remember, too...

The Mars adept let her chin fall into her hands, a glum look on her pretty face. Why did boys always have to act so tough? It made things so much harder for the people that cared about them! It had broken her heart, the night of the flood - when her beloved brother was swept away in the raging water, her parents vanishing with him. She had spent the night sobbing into Dora's skirts, being comforted by the new widow. And yet, when Isaac and Garet came crawling back the next morning, muddy and bruised by the Proxian attack, they refused to shed a single tear. They jutted their lower lips, and grumbled about being men, picking up the slack, being strong. Jenna was a passionate woman - she always wore her heart on her sleeve, or so the saying goes. But that was the day she decided to hide her feelings. _Was it maturity? No... Even though most adults do the same, it's not something inevitable. It was just..._

Losing her family like that was a huge blow, and if Isaac and Garet would not open up to her, she could not open up to them.

So she grew tough, fiery even, letting her temper best her more often than not. _Anything was better than tears... right? _Garet liked the change - he was the sort who liked to be bossed around, and he loved goading her just to see her reaction. She would bicker with him - why not, it was fun - but still, he was a friend and nothing more. She had thought the same of Isaac, up until then. She wondered what it must be like, to fall in love with someone, but they were all like brothers to her. Isaac, though... Isaac had changed. He and Felix had been close. It made Garet jealous, but it was true. So losing his friend like that made the Venus adept grow quieter, a little less cocky, a little more serious. He unknowingly became their leader. And when she glanced into his cool blue eyes on that fateful morning, as they followed obediently in Kraden's footsteps up Mount Aleph, she saw responsibility replace mischief, and calmness replace the wild turbulence of youth he and Garet and Felix had shared together. Isaac... was really growing up. And that was when Jenna realized she had fallen in love with him.

It was the same day, of course, that fate intervened - deep within the Sol Sanctum, the Elemental Stones, the lava, the Wise One... Everything unfolded so quickly, and it turned their lives upside down. Felix was alive, and he had joined the very group that had torn their families apart. Her confusion only increased as she and old Kraden were whisked away, her brother holding her protectively close, only daring to whisper the words, "Mom and Dad are alive." They were safe, so long as they followed the wishes of Saturos and Menardi. It had all happened so fast.

For the first time in so long, she had wanted to cry. She was huddled by their campfire, surrounded by enemies and mysteries, and longing for the two friends she had been forced to abandon. Felix was watching her with hooded eyes, the firelight playing on his handsome face. It had surprised her, she recalled, that he looked so much older than her now - what was he thinking at that moment? Did he, too, remark that she had grown up? After all, she used to be a bit of a crybaby...

That time in her life was a blur. Meeting Alex, kidnapping and befriending Sheba, learning the truth about Prox... Felix had grown cold and silent, or at least when he was around the Proxians who had trained him. He could not risk showing weakness, or he endangered everyone dear to him. Jenna understood that almost immediately, but it still hurt her to have no one she could trust. That was when Sheba became her friend, her first female friend ever. It was strange to her, to be able to joke about the boys, talk about how she felt, admit to her crush, all the things she never dared to back in Vale. Garet's sister Kay and Isaac's mother Dora were the only women in her life other than her own mother, and they didn't talk that often. Jenna and Sheba became inseparable, because the short Laliveran hadn't had friends at all. And then Sheba shyly confessed that Felix meant more to her than just a companion... Jenna was floored.

She was genuinely happy for the both of them, but seeing the small glances of comfort they offered each other when Saturos wasn't looking made her feel so empty inside... So jealous. They both knew how each other felt, even if they had never admitted it aloud. They just knew. And they got to be together every day, wake up every morning and see each other, look into each others' eyes... Jenna felt herself withdrawing again, letting her temper shield her. It was too painful otherwise. She had hardly caught a glimpse of Isaac or Garet since she had left their side, and she knew all about the Mercury adept with them, the beautiful Mia. Alex had been sure to describe her in full detail, no doubt to torment her further. Jenna had thrown it in his face when she casually mentioned how Garet was a sucker for a pretty face, and was surely courting her at this very moment. Wiping the smug look off of Alex's face was priceless. But really, it hurt both of them to say it - could it be true? Had Garet forgotten her so soon, and moved on to another girl? And what if... If it was Isaac, and not Garet, that this Mia had fallen for? After all... They thought Jenna was a traitor.

Jenna stood up and stretched, her long reddish hair falling in a ripple from her shoulders. She needed to step outside - this musty room was only reminding her of unpleasant memories. After all, things got better from then on, right? After the scare of Felix and Sheba falling from the lighthouse, they were reunited and able to travel freely... Without the oppressive fear, their journey was much less lonely. Felix became friendly, Sheba let out her mischievous side, and Kraden refused to be quiet. They gained a new companion, the amiable Piers, and sailed the seas of Weyard. They kept hearing news of Isaac and company, every place they travelled, and Jenna could not deny the way her heart leapt to her throat every time his name was mentioned. It finally got so bad that Sheba called her on it in Madra, embarrassing her in front of her brother... But he didn't act all that surprised, and perhaps he knew all along. Perhaps Sheba had told him. Jenna shook her head, smiling ruefully._ Maybe it was just that obvious._

When they met the girl from Xian, Feizhi, Jenna couldn't hide a bit of resentment, even if this romantic rival could not speak more than broken English and was hardly a threat... When Karst appeared, and vowed to slay the ones who murdered her sister, Jenna was mere inches from attacking the Proxian right there... She couldn't help herself. The more time that went by, the more she found herself yearning to find Isaac again. Felix and Sheba grew closer and closer, and Piers grew to enjoy debating with Kraden, leaving Jenna to her daydreams. Had Alex been there, she could have questioned him all about that Mia girl, and found out what she was up against. But of course, Alex drifted from one destination to another, and never stayed long enough to grow attached to his pawns. At least _he _was predictable.

And at long last came the finale... Their groups met, in dire straits atop the Jupiter Lighthouse. They would have fought, but instead retreated to meet on the neutral soil of Contego. Had it not been for Sheba's teasing nudge, Jenna would not have had the courage to enter the building and face them again, her beloved companions. Her hands were trembling, her mouth was dry, her heart was hammering wildly in her chest. Would they hate her? Would she be driven away? Had... they forgotten her?

But their meeting was not nearly as dramatic as she expected. Isaac and Garet were glad to see her safe and sound along with Felix. With a pat on the back and an easy smile, she was forgiven and welcomed. And yet... That hurt more than anything so far. She had been left behind, and she knew it. They had travelled without her - well, what choice did they have? But they had remained close, and she was an outsider now. She was no longer the one to keep them in line, to keep the boys from doing anything too dangerous. She could see that Mia held that position now, and did a good job. Mia was nicer than her, too. Alex had called her an angel, but Jenna never believed the drivel he spewed daily. But perhaps it was true - the beautiful Mercury adept seemed so pure and sweet that Jenna even felt a pang of guilt for being jealous of her. And jealous she was.

And that basically led up to the present, Jenna realized sadly. Their journey had been almost over at that point, and while they fought side-by-side, Jenna had barely tried speaking to Isaac or Garet at all. She was afraid of what she'd find if she did. It was a big ship; it was easy to avoid people she didn't want to deal with. The last step of their quest had been awful - she lost her parents all over again; that had been crushing. In that moment, lying on the cold stone floor beside Felix and Isaac, her eyes finally overflowing with tears - in that moment, she had felt an inkling of the closeness she once had with them. She felt a chance to open up again, in the grief they were sharing. And then the Wise One had given them back, revived the parents that they had, once Isaac had stood and proclaimed so powerfully, so resignedly, "I knew what I was doing the moment I lifted my sword." Jenna was overjoyed to have her family, but seeing Isaac more mature than ever... She really hadn't changed at all. She was still the same crybaby, everyone's kid sister, wasn't she? And he... was a man. If this Mia would have him... then bless them both.

Jenna sat on the riverbank, dangling her bare feet into the cool water. It was summer, a warm day with comfortable breezes and a pleasant feel. The Mars adept had been lost in thought all day, just trying to figure out where to go from here. What was she going to do with her life? She had never thought about the future, not past lighting the lighthouses. She couldn't remember what she had wanted to grow up to be before that. Felix was on a trip with Sheba right now - he had made it clear that his future belonged to her, and it made Jenna so excited to think of a wedding between the two. She wasn't jealous anymore - she had lost her love due to her own ineptitude.

_No need to take it out on others. No need... to be so strong anymore. Might as well cry if feel like it... I'm not trying to impress anyone anymore. _Jenna watched as her reflection in the running water blurred, the broken-hearted tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Wh-what's wrong?" came a worried voice behind her. Jenna started, scrubbing her face quickly to hide the evidence - _come on, you're an adult now, grow up_ - and turned to see who had approached her. It was Mia. The concerned Mercury adept was of course the _last _person Jenna wanted to see, but she wasn't going to show that. She had to be respectful, if this girl meant so much to her boys... Not that she could call them that, anymore.

When Jenna mulishly refused to answer, Mia gave a wry smile and sat down on the riverbank beside her. Jenna raised an eyebrow, noting that the ground was very muddy, and Mia was wearing a very white dress. But, apparently she didn't care. That scored her a point.

"Your name is Jenna, right? We never got to speak much on the ship, but I'm visiting in Vale for the season, so I thought maybe we could spend some time together... You know, girl time," Mia added with a nervous giggle. Jenna settled her chin on her knees, glaring stubbornly at the water in front of her. Sheba was her only girl friend; she didn't need another.

Mia swallowed, and continued softly. She had a sweet voice, something Jenna found herself automatically annoyed by. "I... I'm sorry if... we got off on the wrong foot, or you're not in the mood to talk. I've just heard so much about you from Isaac and Garet... I feel like I know you already, but I realize that you know nothing of me. I must seem very forward to you. I apologize..."

Jenna looked up despite herself. Mia sounded sincere. Had she been manipulative, trying to act like a goody-two-shoes to kiss up and curry favor, Jenna would have knocked her into the river. But it seemed like this Mia honestly was a gentle person... dammit.

"Isaac and Garet talked about me?" Jenna asked off-handedly, trying not to sound overly interested. Mia sighed in relief when she heard the Mars adept break the silence.

"Yes, yes, all the time! They loved to boast about their wild companion, Jenna! They always told me how you were better than any of the boys in town, when it came to challenges! You sounded like such a tomboy, I was surprised to see you were so pretty... I mean, not in an offensive way! You really are pretty, I didn't mean to say that you weren't, but I didn't know you - I - I'm sorry..."

The flustered healer dropped her blushing face into her gloved hands, and Jenna couldn't resist a laugh. She was polite to a fault, and it was amusing to watch! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to talk to her a little... Sheba wouldn't be back in Vale until fall, Felix said, because they were staying in Lalivero with Faran. And Jenna could use someone to talk to.

"I just... needed someone to talk to," Mia murmured, not noticing Jenna's startled glance. She couldn't read minds, right? The Mars adept circled her arms around her legs, hugging her knees to her chest as she listened to Mia. What problems could the perfect girl possibly have?

"I... I don't mean to dump my issues onto you when you're upset, but I wanted your advice! You're so strong and brave, and you can jump into situations and do the right thing... I've always wanted to be like that," Mia stammered, looking away. Jenna's jaw dropped.

"I'm not any of those things! Who told you that, Garet!? I'm a coward, I run away all the time! Look, it would be so much easier to be a nice girl like you..."

Jenna couldn't believe the words had come from her mouth, but from Mia's wide eyes, it had really happened. Jenna felt the start of another tear forming in her eye, and she quickly blinked and turned away. "It would be easier... since he likes that better..."

Mia inhaled sharply. "Oh no, is that why you were crying? I'm so sorry, can I help in any way? Is it someone I know? You don't have to tell me, Jenna, if you aren't comfortable. I, I, I can try to help, if there's anything I can do -" She got all flustered again, wringing her hands and acting motherly. She tried to wrap her arms around Jenna in a hug, but panicked and stopped halfway, thinking that Jenna might be too upset to let her, and ended up in an awkward hesitant embrace. Jenna chuckled halfheartedly - the healer's heart was in the right place, but there wasn't anything she could do.

"Mia... It's just... I've been chasing after someone for all of my life. And now that I can finally see him again, I keep hiding - I can't help it. What's wrong with me? If he doesn't like me after all this time, I should find out and move on, right? But... I can't. I can't get over him, not ever, so... I'm afraid to make a move. I'm afraid to hurt his friend, if I do make a move. I'm afraid to get hurt myself, if I open up. I'm completely stuck..." Jenna bowed her head, fighting with the tears again. Mia bit her lip, sympathy shining from her bright blue eyes. She fidgeted for a moment, then nervously began speaking.

"It's worse to do nothing, though... Jenna... I... I guess I could say, 'I know how you feel'. I... chased after someone, too. He was a person I grew up with, so we had all kinds of memories together. But one day, he left. He never said goodbye, never gave me a reason. I've never felt that low in my entire life... I grew to hate him, for making me feel that way." She stared at her gloved hands, a sad look on her delicate face. Jenna watched the Mercury adept curiously, her own misery held at bay for the time being. Mia caught her watching and smiled lopsidedly.

"Oh, don't worry, Jenna. I couldn't hate him for long. In the end, it was because I loved him that I felt so betrayed. If I didn't care about him, why would I have bothered to follow him? I... don't know how to get over him. Because I could never tell him how I felt. It... would be so much better if I could have. But instead I hid behind false feelings of anger, and I lost him forever... If only I had acted sooner. I'll always regret that..."

Jenna stared at Mia. She couldn't hate this girl, not after the confession she had made. And really, who was she jealous at to begin with? Was it really Mia, for being lucky enough to travel with Isaac and Garet instead of her? Was it really the boys, for going places and leaving her behind? Or was it herself... For being a little too strong, and not being able to admit how she really felt? She watched Mia smile sadly, and fold her hands on her lap. Jenna found herself wondering who Mia was talking about. And when she remembered who had spoken so fondly of the angel from Imil around the campfire, Jenna sprang to her muddy feet.

"I'm not gonna lose Isaac," she said with a confident grin. "Thanks, Mia! I - let's spend some time together later! Right now I gotta act!" And with that, she scrabbled up the embankment, muddy skirt flapping in the wind.

Mia gaped after her, wondering how her mood could swing so abruptly from depressed to motivated. But then the Mercury adept smiled softly, and stood. "Sorry, Garet, you were right... She did love Isaac," she whispered aloud, watching her reflection in the smooth river's surface.

Jenna dashed up the dirt path to Dora's house, which was still under construction. Isaac and Kyle had insisted on helping build everyone else's houses first, since Isaac felt responsible for the damages._ So noble_, Jenna thought with a wry grin. _Hope he hasn't gotten too full of himself_. She spotted him up on the roof, a bobbing head of golden hair beside a spiky red one. _Oh, Garet, of course you'd be here too..._

The tomboy hopped up the ladder onto the thatched roof, her bare feet crunching in the fresh straw. The boys glanced up at her, surprised to see Jenna after so long. "Hey, get off the roof! We're thatching here!" Garet blustered, waving his hands rudely. She pursed her lips at him and sat down with a bump, crossing her muddy legs impudently. Garet took a threatening step towards her - and the unfinished roof gave way beneath him, tumbling him into the attic below. Isaac laughed aloud, setting his roofing tools aside. Jenna snorted as she heard Garet picking himself up and grumbling about taking the stairs.

"Jenna, it's so good to see you again," Isaac said calmly, holding her gaze with his steady blue eyes. She felt her heart flutter in her chest, and had to resist the urge to jump in the hole after Garet. _Don't run away, don't run away, don't run away..._

"Y-yeah," she muttered, glancing down at how dirty she'd gotten at the river. Just like a kid. Ah, this was hopeless! Someone as mature as Isaac wouldn't see her as an equal, would he? He didn't seem the sort to dwell on the past, like she did. "It's... been a while."

"It has. It's been too long," Isaac replied quickly, watching the clouds above them. On the ground, they could hear the voices of Garet and Kyle, bickering about repairing Dora's roof. It was pleasant to be up high, though, with the summer breezes ruffling their hair. Jenna felt her cheeks grow warm at his voice, so much deeper than she remembered. She had felt so confident when Mia talked to her, but now she had no idea what to do!

"Do you... remember when we were kids?" she began hesitantly, rewarded by Isaac's smile.

"How could I forget? We ran wild all over this place! It's a wonder Kraden had the patience to deal with us day by day. You were worst of all, if I recall," Isaac added with a teasing glint in his eye. Jenna stiffened indignantly, shooting him a glare.

"That's not what I was talking about, you jerk," she grumbled, crossing her arms. The Venus adept watched her curiously, absent-mindedly adjusting the yellow scarf he wore around his neck.

"I'm talking about our dreams - what we wanted to be when we grew up! You two always talked about being warriors and heroes, and now you are... Isn't that funny? Cuz it doesn't really feel all that different, even though we're adults now..."

Isaac smiled, laying back on the straw beside her. He shut his eyes, feeling the sun's warmth on his face. "That's true, I hadn't remembered that. Felix wanted to be a carpenter," he added with a snort of derision. "Looks like Garet's getting that job."

Jenna grinned, resting her chin on her knees. "Yeah... Felix just wants to be with Sheba now. They're so happy together. I'm pretty sure he's given up his carpenter idea. Their future is together..."

"And what about you?"

Jenna paused, glancing down at Isaac's peaceful form. He looked like he was asleep, with that contented look on his reclining face. She resisted the curious impulse to brush his bangs from his face. His eyes fluttered open when she didn't answer, and she quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught staring.

"I, I haven't really thought about -"

"When you were little, you said you wanted to grow up and be with us forever. But if you let Sheba take Felix away, it's just me and Garet..."

Jenna giggled. "I could never stay with Garet for the rest of my life! We'd kill each other!"

"...So then it's just me and you."

Jenna flinched - how had she fallen into this trap? She was trying so hard not to steer the conversation in that direction - what to do, what to do! Make a joke, deny it? Surely he was just kidding around, ack, what would Mia do in this situation? Wait, she would get just as flustered, for sure! And why think of Mia now? Not helping, not helping!! She... couldn't confess, could she? That would ruin their friendship for sure! Garet would hate her if she chose Isaac over him, and Isaac would reject her for leaving him behind –

"Jenna... Is that what you want? To spend your life with me?"

Isaac sat up, regarding her with those cool, calm blue eyes. Her face was beet red, and she was wringing her hands just like Mia had earlier, trying desperately to make the words come to her mouth. She always had something to say, right? Quick, think of a comeback!

"I, I, Isaac!! I d-didn't mean, err, it's not, it's not, l-like..."

"It's 'not like' what? What are you trying to say?" he repeated curiously, tilting his head slightly to one side. Jenna batted her head with her fists, frustrated beyond words at her inability to get the point across. Now he thought she didn't like him at all! Which was worse? She had to tell him, now, or she might ruin it forever! Garet might come back any minute, and then she'd completely lose her nerve - _how do you say it, though, something you've hidden for so many years...?_

Isaac smiled. "Calm down, Jenna, don't worry about it. I was only joking." He leaned back against his elbows, watching the clouds scud across the blue summer sky. Jenna stared at him for a moment, jaw dropped in shock. Only... joking? Wait - did she just miss her chance? Oh, no, she'd never be able to bring it up now! How could - how could he -

"You jerk, I was trying to say yes!!"

Jenna jumped to her feet, scrubbing at her eyes with her arm as she dashed towards the ladder. Why did she always let her feelings lead her? Now she was going to cry, and look weak in front of the only two guys she still cared about - She just had to escape, and then she never had to see them again -

"Jenna, my future is with you."

The Mars adept froze, the rungs of the ladder gripped tightly in her hands. He was standing behind her - he couldn't see the tears frozen on her cheeks, could he? The wind rustled the straw thatching on the roof, teasing the fiery hair in her ponytail, tugging at the yellow scarf around his neck.

"I... always hoped you would see that on your own, Jenna. I was afraid I would never see you again, after the Sol Sanctum. And... maybe I was a little nervous in Contego... I acted like nothing had happened, even though I was so relieved to see you safe... I figured that you liked Garet better, because he's more open about how he feels. He never made it any secret that he liked you... so I gave up. I'll never make that mistake again."

The tears were flowing in earnest now, tracing rivulets down Jenna's cheeks. Her hands were shaking - she still couldn't turn and face him, now because he was saying the things she thought she would only hear in her dreams. All these years... He felt the same? He didn't prefer Mia...? ...Why? _All I've got to offer is a short temper and a mean streak. Can this really be...?_

"So even if time has turned you against me, I'll keep trying... I want to spend my life with you, Jenna. I don't need to be a hero any longer."

Weakly, Jenna turned and stepped back onto the unfinished roof. She dared not look Isaac in the eye, but her heart was pounding so loudly she swore he could hear it, too.

"You... really mean that...?" she whispered incredulously, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "No more battles...? You'll... stay with me, instead...?"

Isaac stepped briskly forward, avoiding the hole that Garet had plunged through, and swept Jenna into his arms. He held her close, simply holding her, as she trembled like a leaf. Her voice was muffled against his chest, but she did not fight the embrace.

"I don't want to run away anymore, Isaac..."

"...You don't have to. Just stay by my side. And we'll always be together..."

Jenna giggled, letting her hands stray upward to play with the golden scarf. Isaac let her slip free from his embrace, unknotting the scarf and fastening it around her neck.

"Even though it looks better on me," he said with a smile, shielding his face from her indignant flurry of punches.

"Don't get so cocky! And don't be rude to a lady, either!"

"Pfft, what lady goes clambering all over rooftops, covered in mud like some squirrel?"

"What gentleman calls a lady a squirrel?! I'll choke you with your own scarf!"

"Very lady-like, I assure you. Hey, watch out for the -"

"Uwaaaaaaa!! Oww... Why didn't you warn me about the hole...? Jerk!"

"You're so cute when you're mad, Jenna."

"Why aren't you helping me up?!"


End file.
